


Lost and Alone

by rubyrox24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: “I fixed it.”“What do you mean you fixed it?”“I’m homeless not stupid.”aka the Alex is homeless and Lena wants to give her the world AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story. Yes I should be working on the one I already have. No I haven't given up on AB-AP. This entire thing was written around the quote, "I'm homeless not stupid." Enjoy!
> 
> PS there is no guarantee of update times, but I do have about three chapters written
> 
> Warning for attempted rape

Most stories start with the weather… and this one is no different. 

It never rains in National City. That’s what they always say. And it’s what they told Lena before she moved. But it’s day three of non stop rain and she feels like she's stuck in a warmer Gotham City. Dark, dreary, but with palm trees instead of the Joker. Either way they’re both green on top.

Her only saving grace from the weather is her ability to be dropped off right in front of her apartment building. It’s a short run from the car to the overhang of said building, and it would have gone off without a hitch had she not tripped over something. Or well, someone. Before she has a chance to fall and faceplant painfully and spectacularly on the sidewalk, strong, yet wet arms are grabbing her waist and pushing her back onto her feet. Lena stumbles and whirls around, ready to unleash an angry tirade at whoever tripped her, but she stops dead, caught in the gaze of the deepest brown eyes she’s ever seen in her life. It’s like liquid chocolate drizzled with honey.

“Thanks.” Lena stutters out as she pulls away from the, now that she looks closer, woman who both tripped and caught her. Even under soaked layers, dirt, and a mop of drenched, tangled hair, Lena can tell the woman is beautiful. Her eyes sparkle in the low light of the overhang.

“Well, I did trip you.” Even her voice is beautiful. Soft and smooth, with a hint of gruff; like a beautifully aged irish whiskey. 

“Yeah, why exactly were you sitting on the sidewalk, in front of the door, during the rain?” Lena inquires, although by the state of the woman she’s sure she knows the answer already.

“Just trying to get out of the rain for a little bit,” She motions at the awning above them, “but I should go.” The woman turns to head back into the downpour, but Lena reaches out. She doesn’t know what compels her to do it, but she can’t stop the hand that juts out. She lightly touches the woman’s shoulder, making her flinch at the action, and Lena jerks her hand back like she’s been burned.

“S-sorry.” Lena waits for the woman to turn back to her.

“Did you need something?” The woman’s voice has taken on a slightly hard edge, defensive almost. Lena isn’t sure if it was the touch itself or the intent behind it that has caused it, but she doesn’t like it.

“I just…” Lena fidgets slightly, wondering if she’s over stepping, but deciding she doesn’t care. “I wondered if I could drop you off somewhere.” Lena motions behind her to the still idling car. Her driver always waits to be sure she’s safe in the building per her request. The woman looks curiously, if slightly amused at Lena’s words and awkward hand gesture. “There’s a lot of great shelters around here, and I could…”

“No thanks.” The woman cuts in, shooting her a small smile to soften the interruption. “They’re all full anyways. They always are during a storm.”

“Oh…” Lena looks unsure for a moment and the woman just nods knowingly and starts to turn back around to head for the sloshing streets once more. She gets one ruined, tattered shoe out in the rain before Lena finds her voice again.

“Come up with me,” Lena practically blurts, wincing at both her words and her volume. The woman turns once more towards her with a confused look on her face. “Come up, get dry, and sleep with me for the night.”

The woman just raises an amused eyebrow, and Lena’s brain catches up with what she just said making her blush bright red.

“I didn’t mean! I meant… sleep in the bed… not my bed, but a guest bed!” Lena is beat red and the other woman just laughs softly. Lena swears it's the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard, but shakes herself out of that dangerous thought.

“You don’t even know me.” The woman says shaking her head, the dirty hair flopping around. “I could be a killer or a rapist.” She shrugs like both are real possibilities as she slowly backs towards the downpour once again, ready for her wet and cold fate.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” The woman asks startled at the abrupt question and stops with her back getting soaked once again by the rain.

“A killer or a rapist.” The nonchalance comes off in waves, and it startles the other woman into gaping silence.

“I’ll take that as a no, so come on.” Lena walks over and holds the door open, giving the woman a raised eyebrow. The woman seems to shock herself out of the trance of confusion she was in before cautiously following Lena into the foyer. Her entire being seems to be leaking on the marble of the entryway along with the dirt and grime, but Lena pays it no mind. Instead she strides across the lobby, glaring at those who dare to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them. Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO and certified genius is bringing home the personification of a wet sewer rat. 

It’s just a short elevator ride to Lena’s penthouse. Her special keycard makes sure she can ride all the way up, or all the way down without stopping. Money does have its perks. The unlikely pair step off the elevator, the unknown woman still leaving a trail of water in her wake. After Lena unlocks the door she ushers the woman in. 

“Let me show you the bathroom so you can get clean and change, and then I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping, okay?” Lena asks, and the woman just nods, clearly overwhelmed by everything that’s happening, and a bit apprehensive. She brings her to the guest bath and leaves her to get clean.

“Just leave the clothes on the floor for now and I’ll get them in the laundry later. I’ll set some sweats on the counter for you to change into after you’re done. Use any products you want.” 

“Thank… you” Lena leaves the woman and walks down the hall to her own bedroom suite. She grabs a few sweats and underpants for the woman. With a quick knock and a mumbled ‘come in’ she sets the items down on the marble vanity top. She heads back into her own bedroom and changes into her MIT sweatshirt and some matching joggers. Deciding that she might as well order in some food, knowing she’s hungry and the woman in her bathroom probably is too.

By the time she’s organizing the food and pulling out some bottles of water, the nameless woman has finally made an appearance. Gone are the drenched clothes and the grime across her skin. Instead what is left is a young, soft woman almost drowning into the soft, borrowed clothes. Her arms are wrapped around herself tightly, like she’s soaking up the comfort while she can. It breaks Lena’s heart, but she tries to keep any look of pity off of her face, not wanting to offend the woman. The woman’s hair is still a mess of tangles, but it’s clean. Her face is soft and she’s biting her lip nervously. Her eyes, deep and dark like chocolate. 

“Thanks for the… um… shower and the… clothes.” The woman says, still a bit nervous and honestly probably wondering if this is all some elaborate prank. Like at any moment Lena is going to kick her back out in the grime and rain. Lena just smiles softly and motions for her to sit down.

“I got chinese. I hope that’s okay.” 

“I’ll eat anything as long as its food.” The woman says and smiles slightly, relaxing into her seat.

“Well dig in then.” Lena gestures to the mountain of food before them and they both tuck in to eat. Only silence fills the space, the two seemingly lost in their own heads and feeling awkward in this new unorthodox situation. After they’ve both had their fill, Lena leads the woman around the apartment to show her where she’ll be staying, as well as, where Lena will be if she needs her. The guest room has been taken over as a makeshift office/lab. There’s still a bed there however, so that’s where she puts the woman. 

“Ignore all of this.” Lena waves behind her to the equipment and whiteboard strewn with a lengthy formula. “And please don’t touch any of this stuff. It’s sensitive and expensive.” After getting the woman’s nod of agreement, Lena makes her way out of the room and stops when the woman calls out to her.

“Thank you… um…” The woman shuffles awkwardly, realizing she never got a name before she agreed to crash at some strangers apartment. 

“Lena.”

“Thank you Lena. I’m Alex by the way, Alex Danvers.”

***

The next morning started like any other for Lena. The birds chirping; the sun shining; and a strange woman was sitting at her counter drinking coffee. Well that part was new. 

“I see you found the coffee alright.” Lena walks around the counter with an amused expression on her face, and the woman, Alex, just sheepishly smiles at her. For a moment Lena swears her heart skips a beat, but it must be lack of caffeine.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t ask. I hope you don’t mind. I made enough for both of us though.” Lena pours herself a mug and gives Alex a smirk.

“How gracious.”

“I’ll just finish and get my stuff.” Alex says a bit downtrodden, and Lena curses herself for putting that emotion on the woman’s face. She’s unsure how to fix it, and before she can say a word Alex is making her way out of the room after chugging the rest of the cooling coffee. She heads to the laundry area, while Lena just finishes up in the kitchen. Lena had cleaned and dried her soaking clothes from last night, and she grabs them and heads to the bathroom. Lena had made her way to the guest room and her voice stopped Alex dead in her tracks.

“Alex,” It’s said with a calm voice, but there’s no mistaking the cold undertones. Alex peaks her head into the room she had stayed in last night. The room where Lena is now standing with an angry expression on her face.

“Yeah?” She asks nervously.

“Did you touch this?” She points to the whiteboard standing next to her. Alex had in fact touched it, and she gulped at the furious look sent her way.

“I fixed it.” She says standing up straight, and trying to push away from the intimidation and power coming off Lena in waves. 

“What…” Lena takes a quick scan of the board. The formula that she and her top scientists have been working on for weeks is strewn across it. The formula that she couldn’t get working... until now. 

“What do you mean you fixed it?” She can’t help the incredulous tone that comes out of her mouth. This woman; this seemingly homeless woman she picked up last night has fixed a formula that not even she, Lena Luthor certified genius, could figure out. Nor could her team of, clearly overpaid, scientists.

“I’m homeless not stupid.” Alex quips back and part of her really relishes the dumbfounded expression on the other woman’s face.

“You’re… you’re…” Lena can’t seem to engage her brain at this new information and just continues to stare blankly at the woman. Alex is looking closely at her with concern that she may have actually fried the other woman’s circuits with this reveal. Eventually Lena seems to shake herself out of it and comes to her senses.

“Get dressed, we’re going for breakfast.” She walks past the woman, handing her a spare toothbrush and struts out of the room. Now it’s Alex’s turn to look dumbfounded and she quickly throws on the now clean clothes from last night. It’s just a basic pair of jeans, a black Marilyn Manson t-shirt, and a hoodie which she leaves off for right now. It seems the rain has finally left National City and its heating up out there.

By the time Alex makes it back towards her shoes, a pair of ratty hightops, Lena is waiting for her by the door. Her power suit makes Alex’s clothes look even worse, even if they were just washed for the first time in months. If Lena notices their differences in attire she doesn’t comment instead just opening the door and ushering the woman out.

***

“So who are you?” Lena asks abruptly when their waiter leaves. Lena had told the woman to order whatever she wanted, she’d take care of the bill. However, Alex only ordered some toast with eggs claiming she was still full from last night. Lena wasn’t sure how true that was, but she vowed to get the woman some food to go when they were done.

“My name’s Alex?” She isn’t sure why it comes out as a question, but she’s honestly confused and a tad overwhelmed at everything that has happened by this point. She had just planned to sleep under overhangs to escape the rain, and now she’s sitting across from what she assumes is a millionaire after sleeping at her penthouse apartment.

“Yes, but  _ who are  _ you?” Lena stresses the words out, but Alex still looks mildly confused by it. “You figured out a formula that I have been trying to fix for months. My team of highly trained brainiacs couldn’t figure it out. So I ask, who are you?”

“I’m Alex Danvers. I live on the streets and make pocket change as a bouncer.” Alex just shrugs her shoulders like that’s all there is. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to tell me how you figured out that equation.”

“Luck.”

“Bullshit.”

“Look,” Alex sighs and runs her hand through her messy, tangled hair. “I appreciate you letting me stay last night, and giving me breakfast.” Right on cue the waiter drops their food off with a smile. “But I’m not the person you think I am.”

“You want a job?”

“What?” Alex startles feeling thrown off at every point in this conversation.

“A job, do you want a job?” Lena says it slowly like the woman across from her is dumb, knowing for a fact that she clearly isn’t.

“You don’t know me, or my history, why would you offer me a job without knowing if I’m qualified?”

“You proved you’re qualified this morning. Or last night, whenever you fixed the equation.” Lena says with utmost seriousness. She’s looking at this woman, her deep dark eyes that clearly hold knowledge and potential beyond who she is now.

“Anyone could have fixed it.”

“No, not anyone. You. You fixed it.” Lena’s eyes burn fierce and Alex can’t look away from them. She feels hope bloom in her chest. Maybe someone finally sees her. Sees past the grime and dirt practically built into her DNA after 5 years on the street. Sees her worth.

“What kind of job?” Lena just smirks triumphant and she leans back casually against the booth.

“I want you as head of R&D.” 

Alex promptly chokes on the orange juice she had been drinking. Coughing and hitting her chest trying to clear out the liquid. She waves off the help of a passing server, and chugs the remaining liquid to help aid in her swallowing.

“You can’t be serious.” Alex practically squeaks out, her windpipe had taken a hit with the acidic juice. 

“I’m deadly serious.” Lena says with barely contained glee. “I’ve been dealing with old white guys who think they know everything there is to know about science. Who told me the formula would never work. And then I go and pick you off the street and in one night you fix what they couldn’t. You’re going to help me show them all that they are idiots. You will just walk in looking fresh off the street and knock them down a peg or two. It’s going to be great!”

Lena is practically manic at this point, but the hope that was once in Alex is now deflated. Instead sorrow is filling up Alex’s bones. A startling realization of her place in all this washes over her. This isn’t a fairytale where a beautiful woman whisks her off her feet to a life of grandeur like ‘Pretty Woman’. She’s a pawn. She’ll be there just to prove a point. To be used and spit out once again. Well if that’s the game, she’s not playing.

“Thanks, but no thanks Lena.” Alex says standing up and making for the exit, leaving behind a confused woman in her wake. Alex had hoped, just hoped for once that she herself had been good enough. That someone saw her actual worth, but no. That hope is crushed and crumbling as she makes her way deeper into the dark and dirty alleys she knows well. If she hadn’t been so focused on keeping her emotions from spilling out she may have noticed the heels running after her.

***

“Look what we have here.” A thin man snarls and steps in front of Lena where she had been running after Alex. She takes a step back and turns only to find herself and her exit blocked by a large man in a hoodie.

“Where are you going princess?” The other man taunts, and Lena looks back and forth between them feeling panic start to grip her insides.

“What do you want? Money? Take it.” Lena slides the purse off her shoulder, practically throwing it at the men. She can feel her entire body shudder in revulsion when the first man reaches out to touch along her arm. Caressing it and leaving it streaked in dirt.

“We’ll take your money, but we want you too.” The man chuckles darkly and Lena’s eyes widen in fear. They each grab an arm, holding her tight. She starts to thrash in their grip, kicking and clawing as best she can. She tries to scream, but her mouth is covered. She can hear her shirt rip, and continues to fight against what is about to happen. But it never comes. Instead the first man is ripped off of her and practically flung into the other wall. The other man drops Lena to the ground as he goes to swing at Lena’s savior. His fist never connects. But his face sure as hell does. The fist of none other than Alex Danvers comes swinging around, and nails him in the jaw. A sickening crack resounds around the dark alleyway.

Lena can’t help but look up in shock at seeing this woman she met and chased after is now pumpeling these two hulking men.  _ Well she did mention she’s a bouncer,  _ Lena muses to herself before focusing on the scene. Lena manages to shakily reach for her phone, dialling 911. When they arrive on scene Alex is still punching the first guy over and over. The blood is dripping from both of them, and the cops have to pull her off his limp body.

“Miss Luthor?” An EMS woman kneels down next to her, offering her a hand up. She gladly takes it and shakily stands to her feet. She looks over to see two officers shoving Alex up against a wall, and cuffing her. The woman’s beautiful, previously clean face squished and squashed into the dirty brick.

“Don’t hurt her.” Lena calls out and all three look over the woman. “She saved me. Saved my life probably; saved my body and mind definitely. Let her go, please.” Lena looks deep into Alex’s dark brown eyes, practically black and wild with adrenaline. She can hear the cops unlocking the cuffs as she’s dragged towards an ambulance. There’s a slight crowd gathered around, and Lena shutters at the fact that her picture will most likely be splashed across every news outlet soon. At least the EMS had covered her with a blanket. The last thing Lena needs is her breasts to be all over the news.

“Are you going to stay calm?” The first cop asks Alex, and she nods her head. She follows them over to the other ambulance. The first had taken the unconscious men straight to the hospital. The second had Lena secured and being checked out. And Alex is in the third. They check out her busted hand and wrap it up for her. 

“Luckily the bones aren’t broken, but it’ll swell and hurt like a bitch for a while.” The EMS clears her and the cops start in on their questioning. What happened? Did she know any of them? Where was she from?

“From here and there.” Alex answers vaguely, although the cop just lifts an unamused eyebrow at that.

“So you’re homeless.” Alex clenches her jaw and looks away, while the cop just sighs. 

“She’s staying with me.” All heads turn to look at Lena standing there wearing a borrowed t-shirt and dirty dress slacks, with a look that means serious business.

“You stayed with me last night, you can stay again.” Lena says, as Alex just continues to clench her bruised jaw.

“That’s very kind of you miss, but not necessary. There are shelters we can bring her to” The younger of the two cops says to her, but Lena is having none of it.

“Alex,” Lena brings the woman’s attention back to herself, wholly ignoring the cops in front of her. “You just saved me, let me repay that.” Alex looks unsure for a moment before nodding. She’s not sure what to say, if she can say anything, when this beautiful woman whose life she just saved is standing in front of her. Her green eyes piercing, but her gaze warm.

“Great, so she’s coming with me. Are we done here?” Lena turns her attention back to the cops, one of which looks annoyed and the other just looks amused but professional.

“Yes, Ma’am we are done here.”

Lena just offers Alex a hand and pulls the other woman out of the ambulance. 

“Um… where are we going Lena?” The woman in question just shoves Alex in the first taxi she sees. She spouts out an address before turning her attention to the woman next to her.

“We’re going home.” Alex feels those words hit her like a ton of bricks. Home. A type of place she hasn’t been to in almost five years. She swallows her emotions back when she sees the concern on Lena’s face, and just nods her okay.

She’s going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of how Alex got to be under that awning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of holding onto this chapter, I decided to post it. Because the longer I hold onto it the more I edit and the more I edit the worse it gets I think. It's shorter than the last one, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Dubious consent, attempted rape, abuse, nothing graphic but just dark themes in general

There were three major events in Alex Danvers life that changed the course of her destiny forever. The first was being arrested.

***

**_Five Years Ago_ **

**_National City_ **

She fucked up. She knows she fucked up. Alex Danvers, future groundbreaking scientist, is stuck in a jail cell after she tried to drive home wasted. She can feel the alcohol simmering under the surface. Her tight club dress sweaty and sticking to her skin uncomfortably. Her head is in her hands, and she’d cry if there was any moisture left in her body. 

“Anyone you want to call?” The guard on duty taps the bars getting her attention. Who would she call. Her sister? Her mother? They’d be so disappointed, so heartbroken, so ashamed. And she doesn’t blame them. She’s all those things and more wrapped up like a sundae, but instead of a cherry on top its self-loathing and hate. 

“No there’s no one.”

“You’re going to spend a few days in here, and you’ll be out Tuesday. Got it?” Alex nods, unable to bring herself to say anything else knowing it won’t matter. They don’t care that she has a big presentation Monday, in front of her doctoral committee. They don’t care that if she’s not there she’ll most likely be expelled from the program. She has no one else to blame, but herself. She feels her entire world crumbling around her. 

***

A few days later Alex steps out of the precinct either looking like a hooker or like she’s doing the walk of shame. She isn’t sure which is better right now. The make up has been scrubbed from her face through tears, and the dress is still clinging to her body in an uncomfortable way. She knows she needs to head to her apartment and get changed before facing the world. 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she heads towards her advisors office feeling the dread pooling in her stomach. She knocks on the closed door before being called inside. Alex can’t look up, expecting a look of pure disappointment, so she focuses on the hightops she’s wearing. She hears a sigh, and chances a glance up. She knew the look was going to hurt, but the disappointment hits her like a ton of bricks. 

“Alex, what happened?” Dr. Melbone has been her advisor since the beginning, and the soft way he says those words makes Alex break down in tears once again. He rounds the desk and pulls her tightly in his arms. She sobs for a few minutes before pulling away and trying to pull herself together. When it’s obvious she’s not going to say anything the professor sighs once again.

“The department has no choice but to expel you. I’m so sorry Alex.” He says it and attempts to reach out and comfort her, but she pulls back. She just nods, having known it was coming. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, but she just turns around and quickly leaves the office. She can hear him calling out for her, but she just ignores it. She walks, until her steps become a run, and she runs all the way back to her apartment. 

Slamming into the apartment, she ignores her roommates trying to call after her. She grabs the liquor they keep in the first cabinet off the sink, two bottles of vodka, and goes running into her room. She’s determined to avoid everything that just happened to her this weekend.

***

It’s been a few days since she’s been expelled and she’s ignored everyone and anyone she knows. She rejects calls from her mother and sister, avoids her roommates, and drinks herself half to death in her room. That is until she runs out of alcohol and instead makes her way to a bar to drink her sorrows, and possibly life, away.

The entire night blurs past her. Shot after shot hitting her hard and making her head spin. She has flashes of a pair of lips on her neck and a hand in her pants, but all she can focus on is the burning feeling running through her veins before everything goes dark.

Waking up she feels groggy and disoriented, flat on her back in an alley. Her pants are around her ankles and she’s covered in dirt, grime, and what might be semen. She can’t focus on any of that though, because as soon as her eyes open she has to lean over and throw up the contents of her stomach.

***

It’s a month later that she goes back to her apartment to see her stuff laying on the ground outside. Her roommates grew sick and tired of not only dealing with her wallowing, drunken ass, but also her inability to pay rent. Alex holds in her tears as much as she can, and gathers the most important things she owns, her phone and family photos, and leaves the rest to be scavenged by college students. 

Unknowing where to go after truly losing everything, she heads to the only place she has left, the bar. 

***

It’s the third month of her living on the street. Her phone has long since been lost or stolen, not that it would matter since she has completely avoided her family since all this happened. She couldn’t face them after everything. After being arrested. After being expelled. After ending up on the street begging for money, just to pour it into a shot glass. 

She’s lost about 40 lbs, and her willowy frame has become even more gaunt than it was before. But that’s good, it makes those good samaritans want to give her more money during the day time. Her dirty and ragged clothes drown her skinny frame. Again, working out in her favor because skimpier clothes get her more money from the sleazy people walking by late at night.

Those who don’t give her food or money give her looks of disgust and pity. Like she isn’t worth spitting on. She doesn’t want their pity, and doesn’t care about their disgust. She knows what she must look like, and doesn’t want or need anyone else to tell her. It’s her life. She’s living it.

***

The sixth month is Alex’s most desperate month. She is starving and drunk nearly the entire time. Most of the little cash she manages to beg for is still being funneled into a bottle instead of a sandwich. Her body is becoming even more hollowed out, and not just physically. Emotionally she feels like the shell of a human, and continues to just dig more of herself out.

Her lowest point comes about halfway through the month. It’s raining, not that she’d go to an overcrowded shelter instead of setting up shop at the bar. She’s downing shots when the man next to her grabs her around the waist. He tells her he’ll give her money and all she has to do is follow him into the bathroom and service his every need; the cash is hers. Alex is ashamed to admit she didn’t even think about it, just follows right after him and drops to her knees. 

Afterwards she pulls her pants up, takes the cash, and crumples into a pile of sobs in the bathroom. The man smirks and walks out, leaving her to suffer alone with herself. Alex looks at herself in the mirror and hates what she sees. The dirt, the grime, the shell of a body she’s forced to live in. Screaming she punches the glass, shattering the mirror. When the bouncer finds her with a bloodied hand and a shattered mirror she’s forced to give over the money she just made and is thrown out of the bar into the rain.

It’s the first night she really understands how cold it can get in National City. How horrible it is to be sitting in the gutter, soaked and drowning in grime and loneliness. Looking up she can see all the lights and wonders when it got this close to Christmas. She thinks about her family at home. How they must be ready to enjoy the holiday. How they probably never think of her anymore. The forgotten and miserable child. She’s knocked out of that thought when a car goes by splashing her. She’s even more soaked now if that had been possible. Her tears mix with it all as she goes to sleep.

***

The next month she gets her first gig as a bouncer. It’s at the same bar where she punched the mirror. The owner Lou had been pissed about the mirror, but had to hand it to her, she had a hell of a swing. When she takes out a drunk twice her size, he puts her on full time. He pays her in drinks and allows her to crash at the bar when it’s closed. No more sleeping in the rain.

***

Winter passes and Alex continues drinking, working, and sleeping most nights in the back of Lou’s bar. When spring hits, she leaves that bar and job behind after waking up one drunken night to Lou on top of her, attempting to undo her pants. He tells her it’s part of the deal, and she hits him hard in the balls. As he groans and falls she lands a punch to his face. She grabs what little possessions she has at this point and runs out of there. She never looks back, just pushes through what’s become of her life. 

***

She spends the next two years hopping from bar to bar, job to job, and alley to alley. She sells her body a few more times, mostly to men, to build back her body weight, and drinks herself nearly to death a few more times. 

She spends a few sober nights, after running out of money, wondering what her family is doing. Wondering if Kara got into the college she wanted, if she was going for art, and if she still thinks about her. She wonders what they think happened to her, and a few times she almost gets on a train to go back home. But she just can’t face them. Not after all this time. Not after everything she’s done. She isn’t the Alex they’d remember.

***

It’s in the third year of being homeless that Alex experienced the second major event that changed her destiny forever. Ironically, just like before it was being arrested. 

She ends up arrested for being drunk and disorderly, and is hospitalized. Her body was near failure, organs shutting down and completely underweight. The hospital kept her for two weeks to make sure she survived, and helped her through the first withdrawal period she’s had in years.

It was when she was being discharged and changing back into her clothes that she really noticed the state of herself for the first time in three years. She looked at herself in the mirror. Saw the scars and bruises littering her body. The bones protruding from her hips and arms. A face she doesn’t even recognize looking back at her. A face she never wants to see again.

She still sits on the street, ignoring those who look down on her and smiling at the ones that offer what they can. She gives them a thank you, and this time gets some food with her alcohol.

***

Alex’s fourth year is probably her best year since being on the street. She’s gained most of her body fat back, and started working for a woman as a bouncer at her club. Her alcohol dependency has started to lessen, but she still turns to the bottle when her thoughts become too overwhelming. When she starts to think of home and what she’s lost in her life. Self blame and loathing is a dangerous cycle; one that she’s used to.

Alex stays at the flat above Veronica’s club with the woman herself. It’s there that she finds her passion for the fairer sex. Most days are spent twisted in the bed sheets together and the nights are spent working in the club below. 

***

“Fuck Alex, you’re so good at that.” Veronica says breathlessly as she falls back to her silk sheets. Alex stands up dropping the strapon between her legs and crawling back up the bed. She kisses Veronica messily until the woman pushes her away. 

“Down girl.” Veronica teases with an edge as she gets up and heads towards the bathroom. Alex watches after her as her body still thrums with energy and pent up sexual frustration. Once Veronica shuts the door and starts the shower, Alex starts to rub between her legs bringing herself closer to the edge. She cums with a soft cry, biting the pillow underneath her.

Once her breathing comes back to normal she stands up and takes a swig of vodka. She wipes herself clean and throws on her clothes. She can still hear Veronica in the shower, so she heads down to start working knowing the woman would not be pleased if she didn’t. The last and only time she waited for her she ended up with a split lip and the lesson was learned. She carries the bottle down with her and sets it next to her post. 

Veronica doesn’t come down until the club is packed. She makes her grand entrance and it’s like the entire crowd parts for her as she sweeps the area. She doesn’t even look at Alex, but instead grabs a few models and drags them to her VIP area. Alex doesn’t mind, she knows her place.

***

Veronica buys her gifts and clothes, and uses her body to find new heights. There’s no emotional bond, no give and take, just service. It’s great until it isn’t. Alex finds herself in those same ragged clothes out on the street. It isn’t until then that she realizes how little she meant to the woman. She was just a play thing to be used and tossed out when Veronica got bored. Her replacement, a tall blonde sashays her hips right by her. It’s this moment she promised herself to never trust someone easily again. People will always disappoint you. 

***

She spends the next year flitting from place to place in National City. Working the odd jobs she can get and trying to keep up her health and survive. 

It’s this year that brings the three day rainstorm that breaks records for the number of inches of rainfall the city receives. 

It’s also this year that the third and greatest event happens to change Alex’s life. A woman literally falls into her arms. And when she looks up and locks eyes with the greenest orbs she’s ever seen Alex can nearly feel the shift in the air. 

“Thanks,” the woman says. 

“Well, I did trip you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking and some shopping. Alex opens up a tiny weeny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it. And yes there is a character from Princess Diaries :D
> 
> Trigger Warning: mention of dubious consent, PTSD type flashbacks

“Alex, can we talk about why you ran out of the restaurant? All I was doing was offering you a position at my company.” Lena asks as she sits down next to the woman who is icing her swollen knuckles. The bruise on her face from being slammed into the brick wall is starting to purple and Lena hands her another ice pack for it. With a wince and a grimace Alex lightly touches the ice to her swollen and painful cheek.

“I appreciate you getting me out of that situation with the cops, but you don’t need to be nice to me. I know how this works, and I’d rather have no part in it.” Alex says more defensively than she means too, but if this is just another Veronica, she’d rather just sit back in the alleyways she knows too well. Feeling cared for, even if it was just for Veronica’s pleasure, and to be thrown out once again was almost as worse as being thrown out the first time. 

Lena raises her eyebrows at Alex’s tone, unsure what brought it on. She mulls over for a bit about what to say now that won’t upset the woman across from her. The same woman that saved her life a few hours ago. The same woman who seems more brilliant than all of her scientists combined.

“Is it about the job? Because you don’t have to -”

“JUST STOP!” Alex nearly screams, and throws down the ice pack. Her volume makes Lena startle so hard she nearly falls off her chair. “I don’t want to be this… this PAWN in whatever rich girl game you’re playing. I’ve done that and it bit me on my ass, so please, just let me leave and get back to the streets where you were going to throw me anyways after you were done.”

***

**_A year ago, Veronica's Club_ **

_ "Wait Veronica!" Alex struggles against Veronica’s personal bodyguards. The two of them had woken Alex from her slumber and barely let her put on her old raggedy clothes before they were pulling her out of the room. Her new clothes and possessions seem to be nowhere in sight as she struggled against their strong holds on her body. _

_ "Yes?" Veronica barely glances up from her work, as the guards holding Alex stop in front of her. She finally wrangles out of their grip and circles around to stand in front of Veronica. She had forgotten what these clothes felt like against her skin, but there's almost a comfort in them; and old skin she’s lived in.  _

_ "If I did something, I'll fix it, I swear." Alex says desperately and the woman just looks up at her unmoved. The same cold look in her eye that she's always had.  _

_ "You didn't do anything but serve your purpose, and now… well now I have someone else to serve that purpose." _

_ "Please don't throw me out. Please. I have nowhere else to go." Alex begs as she gets down on her knees and starts kissing up Veronica's thighs. Hoping beyond hope that she can show her usefulness. Before she gets far though she's being hauled up by the guards and pulled out kicking and screaming as she’s dragged past a blonde woman. The last thing she sees before she's thrown out is that blonde sitting down in Veronica’s lap. _

  
  


***

Alex is whipping the bandages off her hand and throwing down the other ice pack in anger, while trying to keep her tears at bay. She knew how this game was played, Veronica taught her all too well. First Lena offers her a job and a place to stay, and suddenly there’s gifts she’s giving her, clothes, and sex as payment to be had for being “nice” to her. And when Alex doesn't behave there's a fist to keep her in line. Alex would rather stay on the street, because at least there she knows her place in all of it.

“Wha-?” Lena says standing up when Alex makes to leave. She blocks her in, the other woman not daring to touch her and push her out of the way. 

“I never wanted you to be a pawn in any game.” Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes, a hardened expression clouding her features to keep the unbearable emotions under grasps.

“Well believe what you want, but here’s what I know.” Lena puts up a hand, stopping Alex’s remark before she can get it out. The woman angrily crosses her arms over her chest, wincing when she bumps her hand.

“I am a certifiable genius, and you solved something I couldn’t. You are brilliant and not only that but strong and brave. You saved my life not even hours ago. Now I don’t know your past or where you come from. I don’t know if I’ll ever convince you that my offer is genuine, but it is. I don’t want anything from you, but for you to reach the potential I know you have.” Lena finishes her rant by stepping out of the way and allowing Alex the chance to leave if she wishes. However, the woman remains rooted to place, unable to speak, but tears slipping down her face. Lena is unsure how or if she should comfort the other woman, so she lets her decide for herself. She opens her arms in offer of a hug and the woman slams into her, nearly knocking them both over. 

“Alex, I will help you get back on your feet however I can, and I promise you will never owe me anything in return. Can you believe me in that?” Lena asks softy, rubbing her back. She can feel Alex shake her head, but the woman also doesn't let go of Lena’s shirt she has clenched in between her fists. 

“Well, I’m going to prove that to you then.” Lena squeezes her tighter before leading her back to the discarded ice packs. Helping put the one back on her hand, she settles on the couch by Alex but with a safe amount of space between them. 

“Now, how about without screaming and storming out,” Lena says after Alex fixes the pack on her face, “you tell me how you want to move forward. That job is still on the table, but I won’t pressure you to take it.” Alex blinks at her for a few moments, and takes in the incredibly genuine look on Lena’s face and feels her armour crack just a bit. 

“You were serious about the job weren’t you?” Alex says with a hoarse voice just above a whisper. 

“Absolutely.” Lena promises with a small smile. “And I was serious about showing you off to those entitled white children that work for me.” Lena can see Alex stiffen slightly, and rushes to reassure, “but that’s mostly just a mental fantasy. I would never use you as a pawn Alex. I want your brain because you deserve that job, not to just shove it to know it all white boys.” Lena chuckles and that gets a miniscule smile out of Alex. Lena calls that a win and let’s her think it over. 

“You don’t know my background or qualifications in the field.” Alex points out, and Lena just shrugs like it doesn’t matter. 

“Do you want to tell me?” 

“What, like an interview?” Alex says with a small frown, but Lena just shakes her head.

“No, like friends talking.” Alex startles, but Lena just continues to smile softly at her.

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Alex sounds so scared and hesitant, that Lena can’t help reaching over to run a soothing hand across the woman’s shoulder.

“If you want to be.”

“I’d love to be friends.” Alex says softly, almost embarrassed.

“So tell me all about that big brain of yours.” 

“Only if you tell me all about yours.” Alex counters with a confident little smile and it makes Lena beam at her.

“Deal.”

***

“You’re telling me that your mother was disappointed that you went to MIT at 16, because she thought you should go to Yale instead?!” Alex can’t believe what she’s hearing. After icing her injuries for a bit, the two of them ordered more chinese food and talked for hours. Alex can’t remember the last time she felt so free and content and… safe. 

“What can I say, she was only focused on the business side of Luthercorp. Whereas I myself enjoy dipping my hands straight into science and seeing what I can come up with.” Lena says with a smile so wide her dimples are on display. It’s clear building and creating are her passions from the sparkle lighting her eyes up.

“Okay.” Alex nods with an air of finality and it breaks Lena from her concentration in keeping her food from drowning in the sauce. 

“Okay what?” 

“I’ll take the job.” Alex says with as much confidence as she can muster, still somewhat unsure this isn’t going to bite her in the end. Lena’s eyes light up and she actually whoops. Fist in the air and all. 

“This is so exciting!” Lena is practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Hold on, I have some conditions.” Alex tries to keep the worry from her voice. What if Lena is angry that she has conditions? What if she rescinded the offer. But Lena just nods and gives her an encouraging look. 

"Okay, well first of all this won't be charity. Any money for clothes or anything will be paid back once I get my paycheck." Alex lifts her hand when Lena goes to protest, "nope I mean it. Also I know you're letting me stay here and I couldn't appreciate it more, but once I get money I'm going to pay you rent or find a place, okay?"

Lena fights everything within her that just wants to scoop up this woman and give her the world, money be damned, but she just nods her agreement. 

"Good." Alex says as she plops a potstucker in her mouth. “And finally,” She puts a single finger up in the air. Lena raises her eyebrows in question. “I want to make those egotistical men shit themselves.”

The whoop Lena lets out can be heard multiple floors down. 

***

“Okay, fine… a haircut may be needed.” Alex mumbles while holding a broken hairbrush in her hand. 

“You think?” Lena smirks, also holding a broken hair brush. “How about I call Paolo, and have him come right over.” 

“I can just go to fantastic sams.” Alex tries to argue, but the look on Lena’s face is aghast. One would have thought that Alex suggested smashing a lambo with a rock. 

“Nope, nope. Paolo’s on his way.” Lena wags her phone in her hand as Alex just sighs. “After your new hairdo we’re going to go shopping for some new clothes.” Lena is swiping excitedly at her phone, tagging clothes from different shops that they're going to go to. 

“I thought you wanted me looking fresh from the street?” Alex says waving her hand down her body and the ragged clothes. 

“Just the first day.” Lena says still swiping at her phone but looks up at Alex with a soft look Alex can’t read. “And only if you want to. If you’re not comfortable with this being public knowledge it doesn’t have to be. I’d never make you do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m not ashamed.” Alex says with as much strength she can put in her voice. Lena just tilts her head not fully believing her. “It’s my life, or was my life and at some point I have to accept that.”

“True,” Lena says softly when Alex doesn’t look like she’s going to keep going. Lena walks slowly over to the woman who’s staring down at her shoes. She softly rubs at Alex’s arm until she looks up at her. “But it doesn’t have to be right now and it doesn’t have to be so public. It’s hard enough to get them to respect you anyways, I don’t want it to be harder for you because of my fantasy.”

Alex nods but doesn’t say anything as the doorbell rings, breaking them out of their moment. Paolo doesn’t even wait for the door to be answered before he comes blustering in with his two assistants.

“Lena! Darling!” He brings her into a bear hug squeezing her tightly. “How have you been love!”

“Been great.” She smiles at the boisterous man before bringing him over to Alex who still stands shyly. “I want you to meet my friend Alex. Alex, Paolo.” The man embraces Alex just as tightly as Alex looks over to Lena with a panicked look. Lena offers no help as she just laughs at the look on Alex’s face.

“It’s great to meet you Alex!” Paolo says as he drops Alex’s feet back on the ground.

“Yeah… great…” Alex rubs at her now sore ribs. She feels a pang of reminiscence remembering the strong bear hugs Kara used to give her. She shakes the feeling off and looks back towards Paolo as he’s pulling at her matted hair.

“Oh my poor baby.” Alex was going to be upset at being called a baby but she realizes the man isn’t talking to her, he’s talking to her hair.

“I will fix you right up. Give Paolo your life and I will make it extravagant! Hannah! Brittney! Let’s go!” He snaps his fingers and drags Alex onto a chair in the kitchen. Lena waves as she’s ushered out against Alex’s pleading. Paolo and his assistants practically dive on Alex.

***

“Paolo is tired.” He says after dragging Lena back into the kitchen. There’s a paper bag on Alex’s head and Lena barely suppresses a laugh at the obvious agitation radiating off the bagged woman. 

“But Paolo is done.” He claps his hands twice and the girls lift the bag off Alex’s head. Lena can feel her breath hitch and her mouth go dry. In place of the scraggly matted hair are freshly shaved sides, enough to feel under your fingertips, and a slicked back tuft of auburn hair on top. In a word shes a walking lesbian wet dream.

"So?" Alex asks fidgeting in her seat. Lena realizes she'd just been staring at the woman for far too long. 

"Its… well done Paolo. She looks… yep." Lena stumbles through and is saved by Paolo’s long winded thanks and inspirations. As he talks she chances a glance over to Alex who is looking at herself in the mirror. There's a sparkle of joy there, one that seems not out of place but had been missing for a long time. Lena vows to keep it there.

***

"Um, Lena… i'm not so sure about this." Alex says awkwardly as she takes in herself wearing a blouse with an aline skirt. She looks, not like herself. Not like Alex before, nor Alex now.

"Oh yep, that's not going to do." Lena says as Alex walks out awkwardly. "Don't get me wrong Alex you look stunning, but also very uncomfortable." Lena says wincing in sympathy when Alex just flops her arms up in a gesture that says ‘I give up’.

"I think it's just…"Alex says nervously, "I've never worn something so… expensive." The last word is said in a whisper; out of shame or nerves she's not sure but Lena's not having it. 

"It's not about cost darling," Lena ignored the blush on Alex's cheeks at the name,"it's about what makes you feel good. And it's safe to say this isn't it." 

"I just figured this is what professional women wear." Alex looks down in distaste at the uncomfortable clothes.

"Alex when you did research, what did you wear?" Lena asks 

***

**_Six years ago_ **

**_National City_ **

_ “I can’t show up to my first day of research wearing this.” Alex steps out of her closet and can hear more than see the hiss that Kara lets out through her computer screen. On her body is what can only be described as the most hideous outfit ever created. There’s a burnt orange and cream colored floral blazer over an ill fitting blouse and matching orange and cream pants that bunch at the crotch. Why Alex even has this outfit is a mystery on it’s own. _

_ “Why do you have this outfit?!” Kara’s voice carries through with incredulousness.  _

_ “It was a halloween outfit from 3 years ago, okay!” Well that answers that. “I was going as a teacher.” _

_ “Yeah well with a wig you’d look like Miss Frizzle.” Kara giggles and Alex can’t help but smile at her sister. She misses her.  _

_ “Yes, ha ha. Laugh it up, but that doesn’t help the fact that this is my only professional outfit.” Alex says pulling awkwardly at the pants, but she can’t get the bunches to unbunch.  _

_ “Why are you trying to dress professionally? You saw what Jermiah used to wear to the labs, always t-shirt and jeans. It’s practically the scientists' dress code.” _

_ “Yeah but this is different.” Alex says sulking. She wishes they were having this conversation in person.  _

_ “Why?” Kara asks with a grainy look of concern on her face. She can hear Eliza yelling in the background for her to get ready for school.  _

_ “Because I… I want to be taken seriously.” Alex mumbles out embarrassed. _

_ “Alex, your clothes aren’t going to tell them that. That big ole brain will tell them all they need to know. Now I’ve got to go. I love you.” _

_ “Love you too.”  _

***

"Um, mostly jeans and band shirts." The woman looks a bit pained at the memories but pushes through.

"Alright, then we are definitely in the wrong store. So change out of that and let's go." Lena says decisively. Already calling up her driver. 

"Wait, what?" Alex says in confusion and does the cutest little head tilt Lena thinks she's ever seen. Pushing that reaction down she faces Alex again.

"You don't need to wear 'professional' outfits if you don’t want to. I'll admit you may need one suit when we have board meetings about current research, but other than that." Lena just shrugs. "To do your best you need to be your best and you won't be anyone's best in this get up. So let's go." Lena lightly pushes Alex back into the dressing room. 

***

"Better?"

"Better." Alex is looking at herself in the mirror of this new store. She's wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a dark shirt with leather short sleeves and a small zipper in the front. To top it off Lena's holding out a soft leather jacket, which she takes gratefully. Slipping it on she can honestly say this is one of the only times she’s been this comfortable since... before… 

“Great! Then we’re in the right spot. Let’s grab more options.” Lena says, already loading up her arms with clothes for Alex to try on. The rest of their time in the store looks like an 80s clothes montage. And as if the universe knew, the shop decides to blast 80s music today. The real torture came when the song Hungry Eyes comes on as Alex steps out wearing a white button up that was open showing a lot of skin and tight black dress pants. It's capped off with a loose bow tie and Lena just about chokes when she sees it.

“I think… it looks great, but maybe a few more buttons for the board. I’d hate for you to kill a few of my older board members” And myself, Lena thinks. Alex blushes when she looks down and buttons it all the way up. She fumbles a bit with the bow tie but just leaves it hanging around her neck.

“Mmhmm, yep… that’s yep.” Lena says eloquently. She claps her hands together surveying the explosion of clothes around her. “Well go get changed and I’ll go pay for these. Soon you’ll look stunning all the time dear.” Lena teases but stops when she sees Alex tense up.

“What’s wrong?” Lena says rushing over as Alex just shakes her head back and forth as if trying to dislodge a memory. 

“I can’t let you buy these.” Alex says rubbing at the clothes that now feel scratchy against her back.

“Why? We agreed that I'd pay for these and you’d pay me back when you can.” Lena says with confusion on her face.

“Because I don’t want to owe you for it, and have to pay it back with myself!” Alex practically yells and Lena is stunned silent at her outburst. A few patrons give them weird looks, but Lena grabs Alex and drags her into the changing room.

“I just said I’d pay for it and you’d give me money when you can. If you never pay me back Alex I don’t care. I don’t care about the money or about the items. I just want to give you what you deserve and you don’t owe me for that.” Alex just shakes her head, practically not even hearing Lena. She’s wound up like a caged animal.

“I told myself I wouldn’t do it again. Not after her. Not after all of them.” Alex mumbles out as Lena watches in confusion.

“Alex…” Lena slowly moves towards her like she’s a wounded animal.

“Please Veronica...I don’t want to… please…” Alex mumbles with her eyes glassy and far away.

“Alex, it’s Lena. You’re safe. You’re okay here with me.” Lena lightly touches Alex’s shoulder and the woman seems to come back to reality only to fall forward and sob into Lena’s chest. The woman just holds her tightly until her sobs taper off. Pulling back she can see her shirt is soaked with tears and Alex’s eyes are bloodshot. 

“Alex you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Do you hear me?” Alex gives a weak nod. “Now I’m going to pay for these, and you will owe me nothing is that understood?” Alex bobs her head up and down. Lena grabs a few things of clothes while Alex goes to change back into her original clothes. Alex grabs the rest when she comes out. It takes a bit to get through check out with the sheer volume of clothes that they've managed to pick up, but eventually it happens. 

“I just have one more scheduled stop if you’re up for it? Shouldn’t be long as I ordered in advance.” Lena says with thinly veiled worry on her face.

“That’s fine.” Alex says with as much energy as she can muster. The memories plaguing her today have left her absolutely exhausted. 

They make their way out of the store, arms heavy with bags, and head towards the fanciest shoe store Alex thinks she’s ever seen. It’s somehow gothic and airy at the same time, and seems to also serve champagne and whiskey which is an odd combination. Alex declines both, and so does Lena when she sees the struggle on Alex’s face.

“What can I do for you ladies.” Says a well dressed man that introduces himself as Eric.

“We are here for a pick up; order for Luthor. I didn’t know the size, so she will need to be measured.” Lena states, and he nods. Eric bends down to take off Alex’s ratty old high tops and nearly makes the woman fall with the movement. Sitting on the surprisingly comfortable chair behind her, she lets the man take off her shoes and measure each of her feet. He yells some seemingly random numbers to a man in the back, and soon stands to collect the shoe boxes that seem to have appeared from nowhere.

Alex is feeling overwhelmed and a little too much like Cinderella for her taste. Lena must be able to tell because she takes the boxes from the man and waves him off. She hands Alex the first box and gives her a soft encouraging smile. Alex opens the box and can’t help the gasp that escapes her throat. Inside are the most beautiful leather boots she has ever seen. They feel so soft to the touch, but are sturdy and clearly well constructed. They have no zipper on the side, but two running down the front, with stitching subtly running along all it’s curves and lines. She pulls down the zippers and slides her foot into pure heavenly comfort for the first time in five years. 

“You like them?” Lena asks with hope on her face. Alex is speechless. Her mouth agape like a fish. She snaps it shut when Lena starts to fidget nervously, a move she never expected from the woman.

“They’re breathtaking Lena.” Alex says with emotion clouding her voice. “I… I can’t accept these. It’s too much. I mean these are clearly really expensive and… I don’t need tokens from you. I don’t…” Alex says with tears gathering in her eyes.

“I want you to have them, and these as well if you like them.” Lena states, gesturing at the other boxes waiting to be opened. She moves towards Alex and slowly reaches out her hand to grasp the shaking woman’s hand. “They aren’t a token or charity. They’re a gift from me to you, as a friend and if that’s not good enough consider it your signing bonus for the job.” That earns a wet chuckle out of Alex, who swipes at her face to catch the few tears that fell once again. 

“You don’t owe me anything in return Alex. I’ll say it again and again until you hear it and believe it.” Lena says with determination on her face. In the face of that determination Alex can feel her chest getting just the slightest bit lighter.

“Thanks Lena.” Alex gives her a small smile and a squeeze to her hand. “I think I’m just overwhelmed right now.” 

“Let’s go home then and open the rest there.” Lena says already at the counter paying. 

Home, Alex thinks. The world still sounds funny to her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: ltoliviabenson
> 
> If you or someone you love is homeless and needs resources, or you want to get involved: https://nhchc.org/


End file.
